The Great Beyond
by odisies9000
Summary: Eragon and Sapphira adventure find a place for the new headquarters of the dragon riders, with visits from old friends and family as everyone pitches in to help build the new headquarters and raise the young dragons. This is my first story, i will be posting a new page every week, so long as i have one. Please review as this helps me to improve.
1. Chapter 1

The bow gently rocked at the elven craft made its way down river, a great sadness filled Eragon at the thought of never seeing his cousin again, what little joy remained was knowing that he would see Ayra again, he did not know when but he knew that he would see her again. _The time to be brave has come little one, we are out exploring the unknown, something very few get to do. _The calming wave of Sapphira's thoughts washed away the sadness that was plaguing him since they left.

_I know, it's just that unless Roran comes out to visit us, we will never see him again. _He replied

_Sometimes you have to sacrifice the smaller personal needs for the needs of the many, besides, one of these eggs will hatch for one of Stronghammer's kin, that much I can tell you, I don't know whether it will be your niece or your great, great grand niece. All I know is that one will hatch for a part of your family, even if it isn't right away._

_She is right Eragon, _came the thunder of Glaedr's thought, _I may be just an elundari now, but I can still feel the web of energy, you will see your family again, but that may not be for a thousand years._

_I am sorry if I sound so depressive master, it is extremely hard to lose your family, and for me the memory of his tormented scream will never fade. It will haunt me till the end of my days._

_Eragon... _came Sapphira's worried thought

_This is something I must face on my own, I'm sorry Sapphira. _With that Eragon raises the mental barrier preventing anyone from reading his thoughts.

_I must speak with Ayra, this is essential, first time I have needed to use the mirror. _He walks to his room and starts searching for the mirror. After ten minutes of searching Eragon pulls out a hand held mirror with runes around the edge, after checking that it was the right mirror he read the inscription, an image showed in the mirror, but no sound, Eragon begins cursing under his breath then speaks the word to allow noise to be heard on both ends. "Hello?" he calls at the mirror "is anyone there?"

"Eragon? Is that you?" came Ayra's melodic voice from the mirror.

"Yes, it is me, I have a problem that I hoped you might be able to help me with, when I find place for the riders new home, will you bring Roran with you, my last memory of him is that of his tormented scream as we floated down the river, and I wish to see him again so that it won't be my last memory, as it is that memory torments me..."

"Eragon, stop, first of all you have to find this place, second, it may take forever to find it, thirdly, Roran isn't invincible like us, in time he will die..."

"I know, the place for the new headquarters is close, I feel it, it has a sense of home about it, plus it would be good to have Roran help us build it, part of his family will someday visit..."

"How could you know that?" Ayra appears in the mirror, her hair was a mess, a robe wrapped loosely around her figure.

"Sorry if you were sleeping. Glaedr said he coul0d sense it in the energies around the eggs, someday, one of the eggs will hatch for my cousin's family*


	2. Chapter 2

*Ok, you convinced me, wait until you have found the place to contact me next please, but right now, contact Roran and tell him that I will be visiting him soon, please? For me?" She bat her eyes at him through the mirror

"Ok, I will, just for you." Eragon says mesmerised by her beauty.

"Thank you, it's been so long since me and Finern left the forest, we have been so caught up in running our kingdom we haven't been on a flight for a long time, not a decent one at least."

"Now I'm glad I didn't take the throne after Galbotorix died." He begins laughing

"It would have been worse for you, but Nasuada is capable, the empire has flourished under her rule." Ayra begins laughing along with him.

"I've missed you." Eragon blurts "But I have to go, I need to talk with Roran."

"I've missed you too, but if all goes well, we shall be seeing each other soon." Ayra says "And of course, I will not keep you any longer. Your family is important to you, I understand that."

"I hope all goes well as well, I shall see you soon Ayra-Dröttning" Eragon puts the mirror up and bows.

"Goodbye Eragon-kingslayer." The image fades and leaves Eragon standing in his cabin facing a blank mirror, with Ayra's request on the tip of his mind Eragon begins his search for the other mirror, which he finds not long after and the only difference between the two mirrors is that the last few symbols are different, Eragon done the same as before, but instead he stood up and placed the mirror at a nice height. "Hello? Anyone home?" Eragon called to the mirror.

"Is it you Eragon?" came the voice of Katrina. The memories of the wedding rushed back to Eragon. The fact his cousin had married Katrina, and the child, Ismira.

"Yes it is me Katrina, I just finished talking with Ayra, hope you and my cousin don't mind a bit of company, she was going to come and visit, is my cousin around, I have something I need to talk to him about."

"He is here somewhere, just wait I will go find him."

"I will wait." He turned and sat, watching the mirror.

"Eragon, is it truly you?" came the disembodied voice of his cousin, Roran, who shortly stood in front of the mirror.

"Yes, it is Roran, it's been too long cousin. I am coming close to finding the place for the new rider's headquarters, Ayra is going to be visiting you some time soon, I know because I just finished talking with her when I started talking with Katrina, I had one favour to ask of you, I was hoping you would come help me build the headquarters. It would mostly be built by magic, but it needs a bit of manual work, the only way we know how to."

"that would be good, one question, how am I going to get there?"


End file.
